Nowadays, in various fields such as pharmaceutical industries, computer techniques, printing industries or energy industries, the products are developed toward elaboration and miniaturization. The fluid transportation devices are important components that are used in, for example micro pumps, micro atomizers, print heads or industrial printers. Therefore, how to enhance the transportation efficiency of miniature fluid transportation device has become an important part of development.
In some prior arts, as shown in FIG. 1A, the miniature fluid control device 1 includes a gas inlet plate 11, a resonance plate 12 and a piezoelectric actuator 13, wherein the gap h between the resonance plate 12 and the piezoelectric actuator 13 has a great influence on the transportation efficiency of the miniature fluid control device 1. In general process, the height of the gap h is controlled by the thickness of the adhesive layer 14, while the thickness of the adhesive layer 14 is influenced by the temperature and the weight of hot pressing process. Moreover, as shown in FIG. 1B, the gas inlet plate 11 may be deformed during assembly due to the material is affected by the environmental temperature. Therefore, it is very difficult to control the thickness of the adhesive layer 14, and it also causes the problem of instable transportation efficiency of the miniature fluid control device 1. Furthermore, when the height of the gap h between the resonance plate 12 and the piezoelectric actuator 13 is too short, it might cause that the piezoelectric actuator 13 and the resonance plate 12 contact interference with each other, so that the kinetic energy of both are consumed and the transportation efficiency is affected, also, the generated noise is largely increased due to the contact interference.
Therefore, there is a need of providing a miniature fluid control device to easily control the gap between the resonance plate and the piezoelectric actuator in order to maintain stable transportation efficiency, which is the main subject of the present disclosure.